Grissom AFB
Grissom Air Force Base in Indiana is a vital link in America's defensive armor. This airbase houses the majority of current reserve air forces of the US. Assault & Conquest missions Grissom Air Force Base has already come under attack. Over half of the uplinks are damaged so you can’t upgrade them. For conquest missions, secure four uplinks and defend them with minefields and sentry drones. Wait for the enemy to secure the other five and trigger DEFCON. Since you are losing, you then get the power. Crash the uplink near the enemy's deployment zone (definitely not one that is damaged) then move your troops to secure a fifth uplink so you are now winning. Hold off on using the WMD since as soon as you do, your enemy can do likewise. As long as you don't use it, the enemy never gets the chance. However, if you see a large force coming at you, let them have it - just have your units scattered before you let loose with the destruction. Five of the southern uplinks have been severely damaged: Bravo, Lima, Sierra, Yankee, Whiskey. While they can be secured, they can't be upgraded. Artillery is a must on this map if the enemy is using infantry. Once those infantry are in cover or garrisoned in a building, artillery is the best way to get them out. The undamaged uplinks are a popular commodity at Grissom. Get your infantry to quickly secure as many as they can and upgrade them. Using a WMD and crashing an uplink can be a part of your strategy on this battlefield. Just remember that if you are the first to use a WMD, your enemy can retaliate. Raid mission For the raid mission, Grissom only has four uplinks - two of them are too damaged to upgrade. Therefore, if you are the attacker and usually rely on level 2 or 3 air strikes to destroy some of your objectives, you will have to rely on tanks this time. Send riflemen on foot to secure Zulu so you have at least some air strikes available to you. Then send two or three platoons of tanks to destroy Lima with a couple platoons of transports for protection against enemy gunships. After Lima is destroyed, go after Whiskey and Sierra next to claim victory. Defenders should quickly secure Alpha with some engineers and upgrade it with electronic warfare. Lima will probably be destroyed, so let it go. Instead concentrate on defending Foxtrot and Whiskey. Use gunships and engineers as your main defenders. Since the enemy is likely to cluster units in order to attack a structure, a single electromagnetic strike can disable several at once, giving your units a chance to destroy them. Without a lot of uplink upgrades, the attacker must rely on tanks. As a result, the defender should beef up the number of gunships to destroy those tanks. Get infantry into the two undamaged uplinks and secure them. Use sentry drones to help keep the enemy from capturing them. Use electronic support attacks to disable units such as gunships or tanks. That takes down their shields and weapons systems temporarily and makes them vulnerable to attack by your units. Delta, a fortified structure in the west, is a tough nut to crack. So the attacker should concentrate on the structures in the center and east. Gallery Grissom Air Base.png|Grissom Air Base Category:Locations Category:United States of America